In industrial applications, welding may involve, raising, cladding, building up, filling, hard facing, overlaying, joining, and other welding applications. When confronted with a workpiece having a curved surface, an orbital welding processes may be used to rotate the welding head to apply a weld to the curved surface. The most common examples, where orbital welding is used, is the welding of pipe. Pipe welding may include thin wall application where the welding head is rotated about the other surface two piece ends being joined together, alternatively, pipe welding may include deep grove geometries where the welding electrode extends into a grove formed between the two pipes being joined to lay down successive beads of weld material to fill the grove the join the thick walled pipes. Orbital welding systems may include a welding head that is mounted on a guide track or a fixture that clamps or is otherwise supported on the workpiece and rotated to supply a weld. With orbital welding often involves limited visibility of a welding zone with lead cameras and/or trailing cameras.
Orbital welding systems can be compromised by the deep grove geometries and curvature associated with a workpiece and what is needed is an improved technique to related to orbital welding systems.